Angustia
by Ren3oki Jaganshi
Summary: Escrito en base a el punto de vista de un pokemon que se ve apartado de su familia y de todo lo que ama. Nota: Dice que el personaje principal es Pikachu, pero lo escribí pensando en cualquier pokemon. Puede ser el que más te guste.


**} que se me acaba de ocurrir. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Pero supongo que desde que salió el videjuego y luego el anime, me he preguntado lo que sentirán ellos.**

**Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y de Nintendo. Yo solo escribo esto para entretenerme.**

**¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Análisis psicológicos basándose en mi manera de escribir? ¡Venga, que ando aburrida!**

**Angustia.**

Aún recuerdo el día en el cual mi vida se retorció completamente. Creo que si pudiera retroceder el tiempo y arreglar las cosas, no serviría de nada, pues de todos modos habría acabado en dónde estoy ahora.

Para empezar, mi madre estaba muy enferma. La familia había ido a conseguir comida para que ella mejorara, y yo quedé a cargo de cuidarla. La fiebre la consumía. Jadeaba y sudaba mucho. Yo no podía hacer nada más que ir a cortar hojas, mojarlas en un charco de agua que se había formado por la lluvia del día anterior, y ponerlas en su frente. A ratos entreabría los ojos y me sonreía, tal vez enternecida por los cuidados que le daba; pero la fiebre no se iba. Y mi familia no llegaba.

Pasó el mediodía, y llegó el atardecer. Mi madre comenzó a delirar... al parecer se daba cuenta de que no había nadie más en la madriguera. Me pedía una y otra vez que fuera a buscarlos, que los trajera de vuelta por que quería estar con todos nosotros. Yo le contestaba que no podía dejarla sola, pero ante su insistencia, tuve que salir. La noche ya había caído, de no ser por la débil luz de la luna no habría podido ver ni mi propia nariz.

Caminé durante un par de horas, llamándolos a todo pulmón. Trepé a algunos árboles para ver mejor el terreno, pero no sirvió de nada. Busqué entre los arbustos, pregunté a todo el que me encontraba si los había visto, pero no di con ellos.

Me senté a descansar y a pensar. Posiblemente ya hubieran regresado al nido.

De pronto me di cuenta de que no reconocía el lugar en donde me encontraba y de que no había nadie cerca a quien pudiera pedirle direcciones. Noté también que ya no había tantos árboles y que, a lo lejos, podía ver una luz extraña.

Inocentemente, creí que si me acercaba a esa luz encontraría a quién pudiera ayudarme. Fue el peor error que he cometido y jamás dejaré de lamentarlo.

Cuando me encontraba a unos metros de distancia, escuché una voz. No entendía lo que decía y por ello debí alejarme. Correr en dirección opuesta y perderme más en el bosque, no obstante fui tan tonto como para dejar que la curiosidad me llevara directo hacia la voz, y por ello me capturaron.

Fue rápido. Antes de que pudiera ver de quien era esa voz, escuché un ruido a mis espaldas y voltee, sobresaltado. Pregunté "¿Quién eres?", segundos después sentí un golpe y después solo vi oscuridad.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasé encerrado ahí, pero era un lugar estrecho, opresivo, con una superficie redondeada. Me encontraba medio dormido y trataba de estirarme, pero era inútil, siempre topaba con algo. A ratos sentía un brusco bamboleo que me aturdía. Y escuchaba la misma voz que me atrajo a la luz. A veces gritaba, otras tantas hablaba tan bajo que casi parecía un zumbido. Curiosamente, a pesar del malestar que experimentaba, no recordaba bien qué era lo que estaba haciendo antes de acabar ahí. Me sentía amodorrado y ni siquiera me di cuenta de cómo salí de ahí.

Lo primero que vi fue mucha, mucha luz. Ya que había estado en un lugar tan oscuro, el resplandor lastimó mis ojos. Me quedé quieto y agazapado. Estaba aturdido, pero eso no le importó a la criatura que permanecía de pie junto a mí. Me gritaba algo que no comprendía y apuntaba hacia el frente. En cuanto miré a donde aquella criatura señalaba, sentí un ardor intenso en el costado que me arrancó un alarido de dolor. Caí al suelo y fue entonces cuando pude verlo; era otro ser parecido a mí el que me hacía ese daño, solo que él o ella tenía una larga cola en cuya punta ardía una llama. Fue esa cola la que me golpeó de nuevo en la cara e hizo que perdiera el conocimiento.

Cuando desperté, ya estaba de nuevo en aquel lugar tan reducido y asfixiante. Poco a poco sentía que se restablecían mis fuerzas y el ardor desaparecía. Pero la angustia y el miedo todavía seguían conmigo.

Tiempo después, comprendí lo que pasaba. Antes que a mí, ya había capturado a varios. Uno de ellos, amablemente me explicó que esa cría de humano se hace llamar "entrenador" y se dedica a obligarnos a pelear contra otros como nosotros.

Cuando le pregunté la razón, me contestó que no lo sabía, pero que más nos valía obedecerle porque de lo contrario, no volverá a sacarnos de esa prisión tan extraña en la que nos mete todos los días.

Hay algunos de nosotros que le tienen apego a este "entrenador". Incluso uno perdió una pata en una de esas peleas, pero no le importó, ya que el entrenador dió saltos de alegría al final y le regalaron un objeto pequeñísimo, que desde entonces lleva colgado en la piel, No sé qué ha sido de él, pues desde la batalla, no lo hemos vuelto a ver. Quizás le ha puesto en libertad.

Sin embargo, aunque me pusiera en libertad, no estoy dispuesto a perder una pata, una oreja, un ojo, ni siquiera un pedacito de uña por él. Este "amo" me alejó de todo lo que conocía. Poco a poco he ido recordando y comprendiendo que ya no podré regresar con mi familia. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo y ya no recuerdo el camino de regreso. Sobra decir que escapar es inútil. Cada vez que trato de atacarlo, o me alejo mucho de él, me mete en ese lugar sin que yo me dé cuenta de cómo lo hace.

Nunca sabré si mi madre sobrevivió. Si mis hermanos y hermanas volvieron a salvo a la madriguera. Ni si mi padre está enojado conmigo por haber dejado sola a mi madre.

Dice quererme, pero no me importa. Si pudiera, usaría mis garras, mis dientes, para hacerle al entrenador lo que él me obliga a hacerle a mis semejantes. Cada herida que recibo en batalla, cada gota de sangre que me obliga a derramar, grita el profundo odio que le tengo. Y eso no puede cambiarlo nada ni nadie.


End file.
